Bad Hiei
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: The title has really nothing to do with the story, its just a scene within the story. Yaoi. What happens when Puu starts acting like he has a crush on someone? Does Yusuke love that someone?


i own nothing. la.  
  
...ugh....can't even be funni no more....DARN YOU SEIZURES!!!  
  
"Puu?! PUU?! DAM*IT PUU!" Yusuke called, looking for his little blue friend. He woke up and discovered Puu, who normally slept on the pillow next to him was gone.  
  
"Man...where did he go?"  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Yusuke sighed as he heard the doorbell ring. "I'M COMIN'!" He yelled. He grumbled as he made his way to the door.   
  
He opened it to see his best friend there.  
  
Kuwabara smiled at him and said, "Look what woke me up this morning!" Kuwabara held out Puu, who gave out a cheerful squeek when he saw Yusuke.  
  
"Agh! You little-" Yusuke gathered the flying creature in his arms, smiling with releif. "Thanks Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara smiled, and looked at Yusuke. His face went red and he turned around. "Uh....Urameshi...um...don't you think you better...get dressed?"  
  
Yusuke blinked and looked down, he had on a shirt, but....  
  
"OH SHI*!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara waited on the couch with Puu, petting the small bird-thing contently.  
  
Kuwabara wore a white wife beater shirt, and ripped up blue jeans. He was out of College for summer. Boy was he glad...He missed just hanging around with his best friend.  
  
Though today he saw a little more than he wanted to see.  
  
"Geez....he's big for a small guy..." He mumbled too himself.  
  
"Hey...I heard that!" Yusuke came out, wearing a blue shirt, and black jeans. He was blushing, and slumped down next to Kuwabara picking up Puu.  
  
"What were you doing over at Kuwabara's?" Puu cried out untill Yusuke released him and went back to Kuwabara, nuzzling him.  
  
"Think he likes me." Kuwabara said smirking and fluffing the balck hair on the blue critter. "Puu!" he squeeked joyfully.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Yusuke said glaring at Puu.  
  
"When I woke up he was sleeping on my chest. I though it was Echiji at first, but when he spoke I knew who it was. I figured I better get him back to you." Kuwabara said smiling.  
  
"Well thanks again...hey wanna go see a movie? They got a great action movie out!" Yusuke said pepply.  
  
"Sure...as long as there are no nude scenes." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"WILL YOU DROP IT!!" Yusuke yelped tackling Kuwabara.  
  
The two rolled on the floor, Kuwabara laughing uncontrollably, and Yusuke ranting all the way.  
  
Yusuke pinned Kuwabara to the floor, folding Kuwabara's arms over his head, "You gonna stop making jokes?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
Kuwabara smiled widely and shook his head 'no.' Yusuke pressed his forhead to Kuwabara's "I am this close...this cles to opening a can of whoop as* on you."   
  
"Fine, fine...get off o' me!" Yusuke got up, but Puu knocked him in the head causing him to fall in Kuwabara's arms.   
  
Yusuke blushed and sat bolt upright, "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Yusuke asked looking at Puu. Kuwabara struggled to get out from under Yusuke, his face red.  
  
"He is your inner thoughts...maybe hes trying to tell you hes bored or something." Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"I guess we could take him to the movies with us..." Yusuke trailed off as Puu made himself comfortable in Kuwabara's arms.  
  
"You wanna carry him? Or do you want a bag to hide him in, or something?" Yusuke offered.  
  
"I'll carry him. If anyone asks, I'll say hes a gift for a friend." Kuwabara said with a careless shrug.  
  
"Lets go then!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down the street the two walked, making wise cracks at one another, or talking about old missions.  
  
When they got to the movies, they discovered everything was sold out, so they figured they may as well goto the park.  
  
They continued talking and brought up old case memories.  
  
"Ugh...That rock demon from the st. Beasts had to be the ugliest guy we faught!" Yusuke said holding his stomch like he was gonna barf.  
  
"No Touguro's ultimate form...ugh...that was ugly, and scary." Kuwabara said with a shake of his head.  
  
At that Puu wimpered, and Yusuke's lips pursed.  
  
"Kuwabara...when he stabbed you...did he hurt you...a lot?" Yusuke asked timdily.  
  
Kuwabara looked away from Yusuke, embarssed. "I'd be lieing if I said No."   
  
Kuwabara sighed, and held Puu a bit tighter. "I know...I know, he didn't want to kill me, but when he put his fingers though my chest, and pushed them deeper inside...I swear, I felt...I felt his fingers brush my heart." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, "I think, if he had hesitated any longer than he did...h would have stabbed my heart."  
  
Yusuke looked at his friend, seeing torment there. "Really scarred you huh?"  
  
"Not as bad as the thought of having to lose you again." Kuwabara stated matter of factly.   
  
Both of them were flushed when they reached the park.  
  
"You sit here, I'm gonna go grab some sodas from the vending machine."  
  
" 'Kay. " Kuwabara sat down on the park bench, waiting for Yusuke's return, when he felt a chain smack his back. "UGH!" He stood up to see 8 men smirking at him.  
  
They wasted no time in surrounding him, and the tallest of the group came up to Kuwabara. "Whats with the toy?" The man snickered, his breath reaking of cigeretts and alchol.  
  
"For my little sister, got a problem?" Kuwabara asked, not intimadated by this man.  
  
The man circled him, he was drunk. It was easy to tell by his movements. Judging by the other guy's looks, they were drunk too.  
  
"Hell..." He muttered.   
  
alchol + violent people = shi*.   
  
With these men drunk, and holding weapons, there was no way of telling how these men were going to strike.  
  
"Well you see my girl friend is crazy about plushies...she'd really 'pprtiate that toy..." The man made a grab for the frightned Puu, but Kuwabara kicked him in the stomch.  
  
"BOSS!" One of the men cried going to his side.  
  
"GET'M!"  
  
Kuwabara tried to run, but they had pipes, knives, and chains. He was soon on the ground facing a relentless beating. He lay on top of Puu taking blow after blow, sheilding the little fuzz ball.  
  
Puu squeeked, and cried as Blood began to splash all around him.  
  
Kuwabara was screwed.  
  
He couldn't fight them, he could get Puu hurt, he couldn't use his spirit swords, that might kill these men. All he could do was protect Puu.  
  
"Your okay Puu...Your okay. Don't worry about it." Kuwabara wheezed.  
  
"The guys talking too himself!" someone laughed.  
  
"We must 'f clubbed him good!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hit the pipe on his back! BREAK HIS SPINE!"  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, pressing himself harder on the concrete. The pipe came down, and it did smash onto something, but not Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke had thrust his arm over Kuwabara's back, taking the hit, severly injuring his wrist."Ur...Urameshi!" Kuwabara gasped painfully.  
  
"You...how dare you mess with my friend?" Yusuke was shaking with rage, and clenched his fists. His eyes were narrowed in his anger, with his jaw clenched tightly.  
  
In a swift motion he had all of the men on the ground. He grabbed the leader and began punching him over and over untill most of the young man's teeth lay in his lap.  
  
"GET THE FU*K OUTTA MY SIGHT!"  
  
Like dogs, the disgracful men slunk away.  
  
Yusuke turned to look at Kuwabara, and rolled him carefully over. Kuwabara's hair was soaked with blood, and had washed the gell out of his hair. The left side of his face was swollen, and his eye was closed shut. His nose, and mouth leaked with blood, and there were variouse cuts all over Kuwabara. His colthes had millions of speckles of red droplets.  
  
"Oh God..." Puu flew up, big watery tears streaming out of his eyes. Puu sat on Yusuke's shoulder, as he lifted Kuwabara up. "Kuwabara...you idiot." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Shu...Shut up Urameshi."Kuwabara mumbled. "Your awake?!" Yusuke cired. "Yeah...and in a load of...p...pain."   
  
Yusuke pulled the taller man on his back, shuddering as the cold blood plastered to his skin.  
  
"Hang on buddy..." Yusuke began to run towards Genkai. He ran past onlookers the only thought in his head, was that he had to save Kuwabara. Yusuke didn't bother to fight the blush, as Kuwabara's warm breath washed over his ear, and neck.  
  
"You saved Puu..."Yusuke mumbled.  
  
A thought of Kuwabara dripping wet from a water ballon assult filled his mind.  
  
"because you..."  
  
Kuwabara powering up his spirit sword, challenging a demon.  
  
"You care for me."  
  
Kuwabara reaching for Yusuke, blood pouring out his chest murmering, "Don't let my death be in vain...Yusuke."  
  
Realization dawned on Yusuke, and his gut filled with butterflies as he ran 4 steps at a time up Genkai's stairs.  
  
"GENKAI! YUKINA!" Yusuke roared as he reached the shrine.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina were on the porch talking, when Yusuke arrived. "Oh my God..." Kurama gasped, standing up spilling his tea.  
  
"What happened?!" Hiei gasped, starring at the badly beaten man.  
  
"Lets just say he was backed into a corner, and had no way of fighting back? Yukina! Please heal him!" Yusuke said running up too her.  
  
"Bring him inside quickly, Genkai and I will work on him."  
  
Yusuke rushed inside, placing Kuwabara in a spare room, gently laying Kuwabara down on a pallet.  
  
"Yusuke! Apply pressure to his head! Hes lost a lot of blood, don't let him lose any more!" Genkai appeared, barking orders. Yusuke grabbed the sheet and did what she said, Kuwabara moaned with pain, and grabbed Yusuke, his bloody hands leaving prints.  
  
"Hold on...its okay." Yusuke whispered.  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes, starring at him, pain clearly in his eyes. "Ura...Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered. "Uhh!" He grunted as Yukina and Genkai began there healing. Yukina took over Kuwabara's head and Genkai looked over at Yusuke.  
  
"You can leave...We'll call you in here as soon as we get him stable...Go on...You'll only cause more trouble."  
  
Yusuke took one last look at his friend, and marched out of the room.  
  
"Yusuke what the hell happend?" Hiei demanded. Kurama was holding a crying Puu. Yusuke ignored the question and went over to Puu, taking him in his arms.  
  
"Puu...its okay...its okay." Yusuke fell on his knees, feeling his chest tighten, and his heart break.  
  
"Yusuke..." Kurama whispered concerned.  
  
"What happened? Was it demons?" Kurama asked sitting next to him.  
  
Yusuke shook his head, and began the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So...he was trying to protect Puu and allowed him self to get beat up?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Hiei humphed. "Pathetic." With that Hiei disapeared. "Now where is he going?" Kurama asked brow furrowed.  
  
"Yusuke?"   
  
The said person turned around, Genkai and Yukina coming out. "Hes fine...You got him here just in time...You can go see him if you like."  
  
Yusuke didn't bother to reply, he walked right past them, into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yusuke starred at Kuwabara's form. He lay still under the covers, bandages on his head. There were several bowls of water, turned red from cleaning the injured young man up. Slowly, Yusuke approached him sitting down by Kuwabara's neatly folded up clothes.  
  
"Ur...Urameshi?" Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open and he smiled seeing Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke didn't smile back, but starred at him. Finally he whispered, "Your always saving me..." Kuwabara blinked, "What-" He was silenced as Yusuke bent over him, inches away from his lips.  
  
"Your always saving me and I figured out why...and Puu knew all along..." Yusuke chuckled, as Kuwabara went red. "Puu figured it out a long time ago, and so did you. You just didn't want to tell me." "Tell you what Ur-"  
  
No more words were spoken, as Yusuke pressed his lips to Kuwabara's. It took Kuwabara a moment to respond,but soon his hand gently came up to rest on Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke took his hand and began to take controll of the kiss.   
  
They pulled a way breifly, meeting again, and Yusuke continued to kiss him. Kuwabara gasped a bit,and Yusuke poked his tounge in his mouth. Kuwabara went bright red, and squeezed Yusuke's hand. When Yusuke pulled away, he kissed Kuwabara's hand. "Urameshi...I..."  
  
"I love you Kuwabara." Yusuke spoke calmly closing his eyes, resting his head against Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara blushed and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Outside in the room, Genkai and the others looked back at Puu to see the bird, flushed red and flying happily around. "What in the world...?" Kurama asked switching on the radio.  
  
"...And in a news break, eight men, where found chopped into tiny pieces. Witnesses say they saw a short man, with black hair and red eyes do this crime. They say he was saying, "You think its funny to cause pain...do you think its funny now?" Not much else is known..."  
  
The group starred at the radio sweat dropping.  
  
"Bad Hiei..."Kurama said shaking his head. 


End file.
